


Lyubimiy

by BigRussianBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Russia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRussianBoi/pseuds/BigRussianBoi
Summary: Two boys fall in love in unfortunate circumstances. One lives with an alcoholic borderline abusive mother and a absent father, the other stuck in a state of severe poverty and no parents. Both live in a close minded country to homosexuality in which this causes the uprising of assault, harassment, and abandonment of their families. How do they overcome the trauma and the battle they fight?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Eye Contact

 

My curiosity always gets the best of me. Lamadlyn passes a note to me, supposedly a love note designated to her. This is a usual occurrence of course, her being the hot and trendy-fashioned little gal in school every pubescent-horny teenager wants. I unfold the pink tinted paper and read the scribbled words before me. I can’t help but to stifle a laugh. It was sweet, but over the top.

I pass it to Anastasia beside me, herself bursting out into obnoxious laughter. I could tell she couldn’t wait to spread the word and gain attention from people wanting to know about the emotional stalker child yearning to make sweet love to Lamadlyn.

I hung out with the Barbie Dolls and Jocks of the school. Thinking of school as a prison movie has helped me get some sort of security. Hang out with the big guys and in return I receive protection. It wasn’t that bad, but behind the smug faced dickhead they see, I’m something far beyond their interests. I’m all about education, having so much knowledge helps with being a smart ass. I gain straight A’s and being a teachers pet totally helps. I wouldn’t call myself a nerd, just a self-aware kid who finds social status to be a stupid highschool concept. I prefer the sweet isolation of my own room.

Although, what’s hardest to hide is my sexuality. Often times I’m questioned why I don’t have a girlfriend, I usually just make up sex stories I had with hot chicks that don’t go to our school, tell them I’m just into little flings. If I did let the world know I’m a raging homosexual, not only would my reputation deteriorate, but also anonymous hate crimes would be bound to happen. Homosexuality in Russia is still a big issue and is not yet widely accepted. Of course I’m fine with using gay porn and pure imagination for now, just got to finish this hell hole of a highschool before I race my happy ass out of this country to fufill my gay dreams. 

By the time lunch hour had passed, most of this crowded school had already gotten the news of this love letter. I pretended I was totally in on it when really I could care less about this crap. It became utterly boring within an hour like an overly repeated meme. There was seven hourly classes throughout the day, and thankfully I was ten minutes away from finishing the last one. It’s hard being fake all day, it literally mentally wears me out pretending to be another person that isn’t me. And as much as I love learning, I can’t help but to sigh in relief as the dismissal bell rings throughout the school. I finally get to disassociate myself from the people I don’t wish to interact with.

I grab burgundy colored bag and swing it over one shoulder. I groan, it feels like I’m carrying bricks on my back but I don’t have enough time in between classes to use a locker, so I stick with getting Scoliosis. 

Once entering the school parking lot, strolling over to my classic gopnik vehicle, a black Skoda Rapid, I catch the eye of an unfamiliar face. Our eyes interlock and we are both studying one another. He’s extremely taller than I am and huge in muscle mass. He seemed like a Caucasian physically, but his astonishing black hair and dull blue eyes said otherwise. His attention snapped away from me, seemingly a friend of his yelling the name " Nikolai. " With one last look at me he was off, and I was stuck staring at the back of his cotton grey shirt. I was suddenly startled by a sudden honk. " Ilya move! " Irina, an acquaintance of mine, demanded. I scurried out of her way, quickly making my way to my own vehicle.  
' Nikolai. '  
The name repeated in my head, and the image of him remained.


	2. Nikolai Bondar

I woke up to the sound of glass hitting the floor, pieces rattling as they spinned into a still. I shot up, but quickly realized this of course was no intruder, it was my mother. I looked at the time, 1:30 A.M. Of course. This was a normal occasion for me, most of my family was contained of mostly alcoholics and druggies, failures basically. Something I strive to never be. 

 

My muscles ached and my eyes were heavy as I pushed myself up and out of the comfort of my bed; cold air hitting my bare skin sending a shiver down my spine. My feet began to move and I began to wonder why I even get out of bed to help someone who obviously doesn’t want my help anyways. My hand grips onto the wooden rail of my stairs as I make my way down, heavy steps to announce my presence. Before even going to help my mother up, I grabbed a broom.

 

" Don‘t move, you could hurt yourself. Let me clean up around you first. " I said, my voice rasped and groggy. 

 

Without waiting for a response I did I said, leaning down and brushing bits of pieces of a wine bottle onto a small tray and into the kitchen trash can. There wasn’t much spillage of her beverage, assuming she downed it pretty quickly before the mess was created.

 

When done I gripped onto her shoulders and hoisted her up high enough for her to grab the edge of the counter. Her head lolled as she looked at me, eyes half closed.

 

" Thank you Ilya, my foot denied me of its loyalty and failed to deliver me one last step to the sink. " She hiccuped before starting to caress my face in a way I didn’t very much appreciate. " Your good boy.." She said in a slurred manner as I stepped back from her reach.

 

" Right.. Mama lay down on the couch, I’ll get you a cup of water for you to drink before you fall asleep. " I said as she was already ahead of me, wobbling her way over to our leather furniture.

As I got a small plastic cup I went over to the sink and began to fill it with water. I payed no attention to what my mother was saying, as I could barely even understand what she was saying, I only hummed in a agreement once there was a pause in between her gibberish sentences. I went over and handed it to her, watching her down it.

 

" I’m going back upstairs, please go to sleep Mama. " I said to her, flinching as I realized how much of an authority figure I sounded like. Sad.

 

I shook my head and made my way back up to my bed. There was no way I’d be able to sleep now, I was suddenly wide awake contrary to what I felt like only a few moments ago. I sat down on the edge of my bed, my hands gripping my knees and groaning in displease.

 

I lifted my head to scan my eyes across the small library in my room, looking for a book I can distract myself, only to land and one named ' Nikolai‘s Wonder '. Nikolai. The boy I saw at school yesterday, the image of him clearly in my head. Damn, he was good looking. Nearly got mutilated by a car as I couldn’t tear my eyes away. I made a mental note to introduce myself to him later today during school hours, but for now, I guess I settle on the story of Nikolai‘s Wonder. 

__  
Later in the evening   
—

School had actually been quite a bore. Many 11th and 12th graders had left on a school trip for those in Improve, Acting, and generally just Fine Arts, which was a great majority. I could’ve gone but I’m broke so that was my answer. I wouldn’t have come considering many teachers for those grades aren’t even teaching, but attendance is 10% of my final letter grade. There was a chance of good news, my usual pack wasn’t here so this gave me a chance to break off and possibly see Nikolai if he was even here. 

 

Once the school bell rang for 5th hour, I calmly made my way to the cafeteria. There was no need to rush considering there were probably barely even any lines to order food. As approaching the entrance, Nikolai appeared in my line of vision, breaking me away from my thoughts. He didn’t seem to realize I was right behind him, but I didn’t bother to say anything so instead I followed him in like a creep. I broke of quickly to head to the salad bar. It would be better to catch him when he’s sitting, at least I think it is. Hopefully most of his friends aren’t here either so I don’t have to worry about more socializing.

 

Once I received my Ceaser Salad, I scanned my eyes over the tables of the lunch room, and almost immediately spotted him. He was looking at me this time. His eyes suddenly widened as he was caught and turned to look down at his food in a flustered panic. I scoffed, and realized he was sitting alone. Sudden relief flowed over me. I was lucking out today. I began to make my way over to him, setting my food down across from him, my backpack sliding off beside me as I sat down. 

 

He looked up, blue eyes locking with mine.   
" I noticed you starring so I felt obliged to introduce myself. I’m a fascinating sight aren’t I? " 

One of his eye brows raised with a smirk " I guess so. Nikolai. Nikolai Bondar. " His voice deep, something I totally dig.

He is Caucasian, Ukrainian specifically with that last name. " Ilya Slasinskov. " I responded with a nod.

" When did you get here Nikolai? Your a foreign face. "

" Two weeks ago from the Ukraine. Most of my country seems like a war zone now."

" Ah, I‘ve heard about that. Well, as long as your not related to any gypsies Russia is here to welcome you. " 

He chuckled " Your very uppity for a Russian. " 

" What’s that supposed to mean? "

" Im just going off all the James Bond movies I’ve seen with all the Russian villians. "

" Western Propaganda doesn’t seem to favor Slavics very much, that includes you Ukraine. " 

" It’s nice to meet someone like you though, only the women tend to be light hearted and cheerful, I don’t plan on hanging out with a bunch of women. It’s the same way in the Ukraine with gender differences in attitude. "

 

I smiled to him " New faces are always refreshing. To be honest with you I get tired of the same people "

" Do you have any social media platforms? "

" Got a piece of paper? "

He grabbed hold of his bag, unzipping it to pull out his notebook and tear a piece of paper from it. I grabbed my pencil from my bag as he set the paper on the table. I wrote down my Snapchat, Instagram, VK, and Twitter. I added my number as well, I really wanted to talk to him more. 

He grabbed it once I was done and I spoke " For a non-Russian you seem to be growing popular very quickly. With the kind of people I saw you hanging out with yesterday you‘ll be with my group of people in no time. " I silently hoped he would be, someone I could finally enjoy the presence of. 

He smiled " I am extremely charming, aren’t I? " 

" Very. " I said, almost emphasizing the sarcasm a little to much to hide the fact I agreed completely. There shall be no sign of homosexual tendencies, even though I could sense a crush already quickly forming.

I realized I haven’t even touched my food, and began digging in quickly. I looked to him and noticed he had no food. 

" You don‘t eat? "

" As cool as I am, I‘m broke. I just got here and moving costs a lot. "

" Why don’t you get a job? " I said, covering my mouth as I chewed and spoke at the same time. 

" I’m trying, it’s pretty difficult now. "

I thought for a moment " Text me later so I can text the you the address of the cafe I work at. We have a few available slots but it is kind of a distance away. I was desperate at one point too, so I no longer cared for location. "

Nikolai‘s expression brightened in gratitude " Really? Thank you very much Ilya. " 

I waved my hand in response " No worries. My boss is kinda an ass though, he grows onto you after some time. " 

" I live with a bunch of asshole‘s I’ll fit right in. " 

I chuckled at repose, mostly because I could relate.   
Once I cleared my plastic bowl of food, I looked at the time. We would be leaving soon and I always liked leaving lunch a bit early before 6th hour started.

" It was nice meeting you Nikolai. " I said as I stood and his eyebrows raised almost in disappointment realizing I was leaving.   
He quickly just nodded.  
" You too Ilya, I‘ll be sure to contact you later tonight. "   
I nodded, I knew I’d be anticipating for that moment now.   
" Talk to you soon. " I said, dropping my empty bowl into the nearest trash can and started walking as I swung my backpack onto one shoulder. Once far enough I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. Thank god I didn’t fuck that up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took long, I was clearing my work space and accidentally threw my notebook away with all the work in it and I couldn’t bring myself to write chapter 2 again until now because I’m really lazy lol, hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short and slightly slow but I didn’t have to much time on my hands and I was eager to get this started. Promise you the second will be way longer and better.  
> ( P.S. an English friend of mine let me know that Caucasion means something way different then what it means in Russia. Just letting you know )


End file.
